Even I can be in love
by Goat Man Jr
Summary: Alice is sent back from the future to Bright falls to find out what life was like back then, but things go pear-shaped as she falls for Alan.
1. An unexpected attraction

'Your mission is to discover what earth it like in the past, we no longer have any memory bases of it, we need to know, why is confidential and we cannot allow you to know, now good luck'- Last known recording Alice received before being teleported back in time.

Alice awoke in a dark forest, she looked around but could not figure out where she was, then she heard a man's voice, he sounded old, but hearty and genuine to each of his words "Hey ladies and gents, pat here for your night show, I'm here to keep all you late nighters company, and possibly even the early birds. Now if you'll take a moment to sit on your porch out front you'll feel an amazing crisp air as night sets in, the stars will be clear in the sky, take a moment to look up, and let them wink down at you" Pat spoke, slowly, relishing every word as if it was a loving creation he himself had made into existence.

Alice noticed a path and faced with next to no choice, began to walk down it. As she walked along on her right a massive lake lay, a bridge crossed the lake, beautifully silhouetted against the setting sun behind it, a man could be seen on the bridge, sitting there, kicked back, and if she looked close enough, a woman was hugging him, her head rested on his shoulder as they admired the setting sun.

As time passed she began to see a town just ahead up the road, surrounded in forest, sitting snuggly against the lake. She walked along and made sure she looked decent, flannelette clothing, casual jeans and indifferent shoes, she was set to fit in definitely, the cash rattling in her pocket would also help her get along with anyone interested in making money.

A fairly rough looking man over took her in a brisk pace, looking overly nervous as he briskly walked into the diner, double checking over his shoulder, taking particular interest in shadows of any kind, before walking in. only to bed assaulted by the waitress at the diner

"ALAN! Oh my god Alan! Alan Wake where have you been all this time! My god I've been so worried!" The waitress was all over him, clearly a "fan" of him

"I've been busy Brooke, I'd just like a coffee please" he replied, shrugging her off as quickly as he possibly could, not wishing to delve into details.

She slinked into the diner unnoticed and took a seat in the back corner besides a tiring jukebox, playing a tune one of the customers was enjoying evidently. She watched Alan as his name appeared to be, look around, suspicion clearly on his mind, until he finally got up to go the restroom, looking too nervous for it to be a quick bathroom visit.

She carefully sneaked over as if to go to the womens bathroom and noticed it was very dark in that end of the hallway where the toilets were, an old lady was talking to Alan. "You have failed Alan, your story was not enough to save your wife, and as such many have payed for this, think of that poor ranger, think of misters Stucky, you caused this Alan YOU caused it!" She spoke in a hurried tone, raising her voice occasionally. "Don't you dare write ever again you hear me? It will lead to trouble, your stories come true Alan, no one wants to read out their own death you know Alan." She spoke solemnly before leaving, ignoring Alivc where she stood, in a state of shock.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as Alan took in the news and began to walk away, head hung low, he's mood bringing a depressing aura around him, but still he was cautious in this state, fearing the darkness it seems, flitting form light to light to his car, where he drove to his lodge too quickly for the speed limit.

The next day Alice was dressed up in a waitress uniform, she wanted to get closer to Alan, he fascinated her, she couldn't stop thinking about him, it was not a feeling she relished.


	2. A twist in time

A few weeks later Alice had worked up the never to ask Alan a question that had been fitful on her mind, she was also nervous as he reacted to her name being Alice, the same name that his recently deceased wife had adorned in her lifetime. Finally she decided sitting around all jittery would do no good and walked up to him as he casually sit down at the booth he always sat at, now more relaxed and passed him his usual coffee that had become the norm for them. Underneath the mug of his coffee, lay a petite and delicate note, more important were its contents than anything Alice had ever seen in her life. Written on the note was a small sentence: _Do you love me too?_

Alan looked up from his seat to stare at Alice, who was already back to work delivering snacks and beverages, but she looked over to him and caught him looking at her, but did little about it. As Alice finished her shift she went to the back room and got changed back into her ever traditional get up and went to stroll out, but before she was halfway to the door Alan stepped up and walked out with her.

"That was quite the stunt there Alice, what if I had said no?" Alan questioned

"oh so your answer was yes?

"indeed it was."

"oh good then, this makes everything a lot more simpler"

As the brief exchange grinded to a halt they continued walking in silence

"where are you headed Alice?" Alan asked, genuinely curious as to where this lady disappeared off to every night

"tonight, wherever your headed Alan." She replied, a smug grin on her lips

"well, if you insist, come with me." Alan said, abruptly stopping and getting into his car.

He drove them out to cauldron lake, where the cabin that supposedly doesn't exist as of 30 years ago when an eruption occurred there, sat majestically in the evening moonlight. "Right this way Alice, lets get you settled in." Alan announced and took her hand and led her along the boardwalk to his cabin.

"I had no idea this place existed Alan! Why did I not notice it before?" Alice questioned, stumped over how this existed yet did not exist.

"Well, technically it doesn't exist Alice, but there is a reason why I'm so cautious, brought this island into this world, I also wrote the very events that are happening now here, take a look" Alan informed her, passing over a manuscript he had written after his wife had died.

Alice read the manuscript, admiring the fact that everything that happened down to this very moment exactly as it had in the script, but the script stopped suddenly. "why does it end now Alan?" she wondered out loud

"Because I want this to be of your own will Alice, not a story I have written." Alice replied, staring into her eyes.

"But if you've written I'll feel like this then why has it not stopped with the manuscipt?" Alice wondered, gears grinding in her head as she struggled to comprehend things.

"Because they're real feelings Alice, it was more just a nudge to get you going you could say." Alan replied, which further stumped Alice, until she realized what it meant.

"So, I am in love? Yet wasn't?"

"technically"

"oh… ok, so why isn't it finished, for real"

"it's a work in progress"

"finish it, I want to know it's ending" Alice finished the conversation and took a long sip of coffee.

Alan excused himself to continue writing and trotted up the stairs, where Barbara Jaggar stood solemnly, her gaze further pushing him to the type writer, where a fresh page sat in wait, it's story eager to be written. "Go on Alan, finish '_return_', You need it to pull yourself away from this place, away from the imprisonment of the insane part of your mind." She spoke solemnly, gaze barely lifting to see eye with Alan.

Without a single argument Alan, seemingly robotic in his movements stiffly walked to the typewriter and sat down, the room still very dark, something he would never allow. he flexed his fingers and got to work on his next book '_Return'_ Which would be his salvation from the hell he created in '_Departure'._

Alice wondered around the bottom floor of the house, sipping on her mug of coffee, she noticed it had a back porch and so she went out to it. Right in front of her the railing was wrecked, torn apart violently by a fast moving object of quite a size. She looked down and noticed it ran off of a cliff, into dark dark waters beneath, in the water she was sure she saw a body but thought nothing of it, no need to freak herself out now. Besides her a radio sat and she clicked it on.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, Pat here for the night owl, I'm here to keep you fellow late-nighters get through the night. If you'll look up you'll see that there seems to be a storm brewing tonight, or if not that, aloud of cloud cover and even some fog if you have a far enough view. Boy can say, heh, I'm glad I'm not tucked up in bed tonight, a night like this has nothing but tangled sheets and a nightmare or two, for those who can get sleep in a night like this, you have my praise, now for a quick song…" Pat spoke, his voice genuine, but laced with concern and a bit tense, he gazed back at the window behind him, boarded up after being shot to shards by Agent Nightingale "And for those around tomorrow, we'll try and sneak in an interview, stay tuned folks!"

On the radio a beautiful song played, fitting the scene before Alice's eyes of the moon's colors changing as different thickness's of cloud passed over it, its light illuminating Alice's face, as she sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the balcony, enjoying the sight of Cauldron Lake.


End file.
